Day at the Beach
by TheCareBear
Summary: Sequel to Sleepless Nights. Attacks have occurred along the Potomac and water caravans are disappearing. As the Brotherhood expands, Lucifer—the Lone Wanderer—investigates. Now, Lucifer and the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood must work with their scattered Brothers and Sisters to track down and kill the evil that lurks beneath the waves.
1. Prologue: Starthuat Awakens

**Set in Fallout universe. The Fallout universe belongs to Bethesda.**

**A/N...**

**Hiya! I'm back!**

**New rating too, this one is darker than the other one.**

**Disclaimer is as it is above, because rather than list off the things I created for this story, figured it was easier just to credit the whole universe to the owners. So, anything not part of the universe would be mine.**

**Also, since we're moving into unfamiliar territory, I'll be stepping up my game and describing things more, so updates will go down as a result.**

**So, welcome back and Waring: crying, use of language, implied death, rotting ghouls, fire, and monsters pulling women ( I think that's everything)**

**Rate and Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

May 2278

_Run. Keep running. Don't look back. Gotta get to the ships._ Petty Officer Melba S. Mann thinks to herself as she runs cover to cover. Her short black hair sticks to the back of her sweat covered neck. Peaking around a building, her brown eyes dart from left to right. _How did things get so fucked?!_

The day had started out as any other. Petty Officer Melba Mann rose at 0600 hours that morning, taking a shower, and slipping on grey jogging pants, a white shirt, and her Brotherhood holo-tags. It was another beautiful irradiated day in Havana, Cuba. Brotherhood soldiers and seamen were training in the yard and those who were not training were either milling around the radio or delivering supplies around the base. Looking off in the distance, Melba Mann smiles at the Old World ships being refurbished back into working order, with the Brotherhood flag flapping lazily in the air, on the top masts of the battleships.

_How could the world descend into chaos in just three hours?_ Melba asks herself, snapping back to the present. The smell of charred corpses hangs in the air, black smoke bellowing into the air out from the burned out buildings. Walking amongst the death and destruction in the base there are Ghoul sailors with barnacles running up and down their arms, with water-logged assault rifles. When they turn their backs, Melba runs to the next cover, her holo-tags clinking together softly. One of the sailors turns around, as if hearing the clinking, growling softly. After a few moments, with Melba holding her breath, the Ghoul shrugs, turning back around, catching up with the group.

Looking up, Melba sees that she's a few meters from the battleship. Sighing in relief, she rushes forward, tripping over a body half-way there. Hitting the ground hard, several Ghouls snap towards the sound, growling and gripping their assault rifles tighter. Their irradiated barnacle covered tongues snake out of their mouths, rubbing up against their dry lips. Before they can rush towards her, a larger monster pushes them out of the way. Staring wide-eyed up at the towering seven foot armoured covered monster, Melba's mouth drops open and she screams as it reaches down, painfully tangling it's claws in her hair. She pulls as the armoured fist, her legs flailing wildly against the sandy ground.

The monster dragged her across the camp to a Ghoul. Looking up and around the monster, Melba can see that the Ghoul must in charge. Dressed in an Old World service blues, the captain's hat sits at an angle, looking as if it would fall off if a strong wind blew. The left cheek was gone, rotted away and a barnacled tongue threatens to fall out. Resting a hand on top of the sword at tied to his belt, he looks down at Melba, coldly considering her, like a piece of meat. Kneeling down next to her, his rotten fingers grip her chin, forcefully turning her head to face his. Tears leak out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. The Ghoul notices the holo-tags, releasing Melba's chin and grabbing the tags. "The Land Steel," he grounds out, ripping the tags from around her neck. The Ghoul jerks his chin forward, to the mass of waiting ghoul sailors. The monster nods, whipping its arm forward, flinging Melba at the ghoul horde, releasing its fist, throwing her into the ghoul. Her screams fill the air, as the ghouls descend hungrily upon her.

* * *

Looking through a pair of binoculars, Admiral Dieter Unger of the South-Eastern division of the Brotherhood of Steel sighs and looks at the smoke bellowing from their bases in the Caribbean. Dropping the binoculars and setting them on a small table next to him in Fort Point in the remains of the Florida Keys, he runs a gloved hand through his blonde hair. Admiral Dieter Unger stands 5 foot 8 inches out of his power armour. Looking down at his military casuals, he closes his eyes, muttering a small prayer of guidance. Opening his green eyes, he looks back up at the smoke he sighs softly, turning his head to the side, calling out in a thick German accent, "Seaman Schenk!"

Seaman Oscar Schenk runs forward a pencil and paper in his hands, snapping into a salute, "Yes, Sir!"

Unger turns to Schenk nodding his head, "Transcribe a note. 'To Elder Porras, bases in the Caribbean have been destroyed. Unknown enemy is to cause. No survivors.'"


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky Shot

**The universe of the Fallout series belongs to Bethesda, I own nothing except the OC Knight Captain Mark 'Giggles' Faris**

**A/N...**

**Getting back into the swing of things, long chapter ahead!**

**Lou and Sarah are back, yay!**

**Warning: Use of language, blood, old enemies, and sarcastic Lou**

* * *

Lucifer gasps, holding into his side, trying to stop the blood. _Damn Talon Company_, he thinks to himself. He groans softly, pushing himself off the wall, climbing over the rubble of D.C. He trips over a metal beam, falling face first into some rubble. "Ow," he groans, pulling himself into a sitting position. The sun hits his tanned face, and begins to close up the wounds on his face. He runs a gloved hand through his auburn hair, sighing softly. _Three weeks in a row, now. Three weeks encountering those Talon Company assholes. I thought I put a stop to them after clearing the fort._ He lifts his hand off of his wound, blood still coming out. _Shit, I gotta get this into the light._ He looks up, to see the sky darken and the sun begin to dip below the horizon. "Aww, shit…" Crawling over to a small wall, he sits, resting his back against the wall and Lucifer fumbles to get his cigs out of his pocket. Succeeding, he pulls out his last cig, smiling triumphantly. The smile fades when he realizes that he has no matches. "Come on!" he yells out, "Goddamn it!"

Lucifer gasps softly again, blood continuing to pour out of his wound. His face has gone white, from blood loss, just as the sun dips below the horizon. His breathing becomes shallower, as he groans in pain, falling to the side slightly. "So, this is it, huh? The end of The Lone Wanderer," he chuckles softly, gasping in pain, "dying in a…pool of his own… blood, from a lucky fucking shot." He groans again in pain, looking down at the wound.

Sarah Lyons and her Pride—being in the area hunting Muties—hear Lucifer yelling out, moving towards him, concerned for his well-being. As they get closer, they follow the trail of blood, right to him. Sarah gasps, "Kodiak, on me!" and vaults over the rubble towards Lucifer.

Lucifer looks up, his vision blurry and his breath shallow. "Mm, what a lovely vision to see, before I sleep…So, so sleepy…" Lucifer smiles as he closes his eyes.

Reaching his side, Sarah slaps his face gently, "Lou, Lou! Open your eyes Lou!" Looking down at the hole in his combat armour, she places her hands over the wound, pressing down on it. "Stay with me, Lou!"

Coughing, Lucifer gasps, his eyes opening slightly. "Sarah?"

Sarah Lyons smiles, tears in her eyes, "Hey. Yea, it's me. Stay awake, Lou." Rushing in next to her, Kodiak pulls out some stim-packs while Glade, Dusk, and Gallows set up a perimeter around the trio.

"Damn it," Kodiak curses, "I need to pull this armour off to inject the stim-packs." Nodding her head, Sarah takes her hands off the wound to help unclip Lucifer's armour. Lucifer groans softly as the air hits the open wound. Once the green armour is off, Sarah returns her hands to the wound while Kodiak rips the white tank-top in order to inject the stim-packs.

Lucifer coughs softly, bringing his right hand up to cup Sarah's cheek, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "No crying, Sarah."

Sarah leans into his touch, closing her eyes, "I just got you back, Lou. I can't lose you again." Opening her eyes, she mockingly glares at him, "If you die, I'm going to _fucking_ kill you."

Lucifer smirks, chuckling softly while groaning in pain, "Oh, I'll try to avoid that then." Kodiak rips more of the now bloodied tank-top wrapping it around the wound as Sarah lifts her hands. Looking down at the make-shift bandage, Lucifer smiles, "Not bad for a Jack of all trades;" He chuckles as Kodiak flips him off.

Placing a bloodied hand on his, Sarah looks from the wound up to Lucifer, "Who did this, Lou?"

Lucifer smirks, "If I tell you that, you'll just hunt them down across the wasteland." Digging into his pocket with his left hand, he pulls out a small sheet of paper.

Sarah gently takes the paper, withdrawing herself from Lucifer's hand to read it. "'Orders from the President: Hunt down and Kill the knuckle-draggers 'Messiah'. Name: Lucifer A. Tolliver. Hair Colour: Auburn. Occupation: Lone Wanderer. Return his head as a personal trophy. –B;' Who the hell is 'B'?"

"Someone I should have killed a long time ago; Mr. Burke." Lucifer mutters quietly, groaning as he shifts his body back up the wall. "When I first came out the vault, I was young and stupid. I wasn't used to the killing just yet. Anyway, I met a man in Megaton; he called himself Mr. Burke. I don't know how he got one, but he got his hands on a fusion pulse charge and wanted me to put it into the nuke there, so he can detonate it. I went to Simms and gave it to him. He crushed the pulse charge under his boot and we went to deliver 'Wasteland Justice'. Simms was going to lock him up, but when Simms turned his back, Burke pulled out a pistol. I pushed Simms out of the way and I got shot in the leg. I did get a shot off into that fucker's hand," Lucifer smirks at the memory, "and he ran out of there with a busted hand and mutter on how I made a 'powerful enemy'. A few days later, he sent Talon after me. I haven't heard from him since.

"I've left a lot of people alive I probably should have killed," Lucifer smiles ruefully at Sarah. "I don't know who the 'President' is; probably his new employer." Looking down at the wound, he sees blood beginning to seep through the bandage. He places his left hand onto the wound, re-applying the pressure. "Shit," he mutters softly, "I should have brought more stim-packs."

Standing, Sarah nods her head, "We need to get you back to the Citadel." Looking over her shoulder she calls out, "Glade, get on the horn to the Citadel, request a pick-up." Nodding his head, Glade presses a small button just under the ear of the helmet, radioing into the Citadel; a new addition to the suits after the assault on Addams Air Force base. Looking back at Lucifer Sarah smiles, "Come on, Lou let's get you up."

Reaching down, Sarah and Kodiak help get Lucifer on his feet as he holds the wound with his left hand. Nodding to Kodiak, Sarah shifts the weight so Lucifer can lean on her. "Sarah, I'm going to get blood on your suit," Lucifer protests weakly.

Smirking Sarah chuckles softly, "You can make it up to me later."

Leaning her head over to Kodiak, Lucifer whispers loudly, "That's not sexual, mind you. I will literally have to clean her armour later."

Glade motions towards a nearby courtyard, "Giggles is on his way, Sarah," he chuckles softly, his voice muffled by the helmet.

Lucifer arches his eyebrow, "Giggles?"

"Knight Captain Mark Faris, pilots the Vertibird 'Joker'," Dusk chimes in, looking back at the pair, her eyes lingering on Lucifer. With a scalding glare from Sarah, she quickly turns around.

The Vertibird lands in the courtyard the blades whipping up dust and dirt. On the side of the green bird, next to the Brotherhood Sigil is a laughing mask. Leaning on Sarah for support they and the Pride walk over, climbing into the bird. Inside Knight Captain Mark Faris turns his head to the side, nodding to the group. "Here's your pick-up, Miss Lyons," he rumbles in a deep voice.

Groaning as he sits, Lucifer looks at the man. A tanned Hispanic man dressed in recovered American Jumpsuit nods to Lucifer, muttering into the microphone attached to his headsets. Looking at Sarah next to him, "Giggles?" He asks jerking his thumb at Mark.

Mark Faris rolls his eyes, "Back to the Citadel, Miss Lyons?"

Sarah nods her head, "Yes, Giggles. Call medical ahead, telling we've got wounded."

Lucifer shakes his head, "It's not that bad," lifting his hand and looking down at the wound, seeing blood seeping through the bandage. "Okay, maybe it is that bad." He places his hand back onto the wound applying pressure. Closing the hatch doors, the Vertibird takes off, turning and flying back towards the Citadel.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Note: The Fallout Universe belongs the Bethesda. Anything not part of that is mine**

**A/N...**

**Oh My God! He's still alive!**

**That's right, I'm still here. No, I haven't died, but this took forever.**

**But we're back...again...**

**Hopefully I'll be a little more regular in the uploading (Finger's Crossed)**

**So, Warning: Use of language, shooting, and memories **

* * *

May 2278

Lucifer groans lifting Sarah's power armour chest piece into his lap despite the protests of Sarah. "Lou, they just bandaged the wound, don't tear it open again!"

Lucifer chuckles, sinking back into the chair. "Sarah, sit please. I'll be fine." Looking up at Sarah, who is hovering over him like an overprotective nanny, he motions his head to the right.

Sarah bites her bottom lip, but sits down next to Lucifer. "I was kidding about the cleaning thing, Lou. It can wait." She motions to her power armour chest plate, resting on the arms of the chair and gently on Lucifer's lap.

Dipping the rag into a bucket mixture of Abraxo cleaner and water, Lucifer smirks, rubbing at the blood stains, "But the leader of the Lyon's Pride with dirty armour? For shame!" He chuckles softly, giving her a sideways glance.

Sarah smirks and chuckles softly, "Well, when you put it that way…" She leans back in her chair, relaxing slightly. Resting an elbow on the arm of the chair with her chin in her hand, Sarah looks over at Lucifer, watching him clean, her mind drifting back to when she first met him.

He was just a scrawny kid, stumbling over the ruins and rubble of downtown D.C., with a hunting rifle in his hands while taking potshots at the Supermutants; obviously never having seen one before. She saw it all from her position: the shots _pinging_ off of the torn metal of the Muties crude armour, the gun jamming, where he was—at the time—not skilled enough to clear the jam, and the rifle falling from his hands as he fell into the rubble, just as the Mutie stood over him, raising its spiked board above its head.

It was then, that she raised her laser rifle and fired. The beam hit the mutant in the face, scorching it. It turned its attention to her just as the second beam shot out, piercing the skull of the mutant. The rest of the Pride fired on the second mutant, quickly turning it to ash. Sarah thought for sure that the kid would take this as a lesson and leave the ruins of D.C., because the last thing she needed was some waster blundering around and making even more of a mess in the ruins.

But Lucifer didn't run. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way over them. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and smiled, "Hey, thanks for the assist!"

She turned around sharply, glaring at him, "Look, I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here." God, didn't he see how close he came to death today. If it wasn't for the Pride, the kid would have been mutant food, or worse.

Young Lucifer held up his hands, "Jeez, calm down, lady. I saw trying to find the Galaxy News Radio building, when I got jumped by those things."

Sarah sighed, "You got jumped by the Frankenstein's? How daft would you…" Sighing again, she pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing herself to calm down. "The Super Mutants have overrun our brothers at the Galaxy News Radio building, and we're headed there to back them up. You can tag along if you want, but keep your head down and try not to do anything . . . stupid."

Lowering his hands, young Lucifer looked around the ruins, "Wow, I didn't know this area was so dangerous."

Sarah shook her head: not only was he a waster, but apparently an idiot too. "You've been under a rock? This is D.C. The entire city is crawling with the Super Mutants," looking back, she nodded to Vargas, before turning her attention back to young Lou, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She didn't even turn away from him, before he asked another question. "So, are you guys recruiting?"

Sarah shook her head, "That's a negative. We've got too many local conscripts as it is. Most are undertrained and too damn trigger happy for their own good." Lowering her voice, she looks over at their newest recruit, "Reddin is a sterling example."

Young Lucifer nodded his head, "Well, lead the way, lady." The rest, as they say, is history. They liberated the GNR building, took down a behemoth, and separated there. Sarah never thought that he would survive and become the legendary Lone Wanderer. After his father died, he practically moved into the Citadel. It was there, where she bonded with him and sort of fell for him. Despite being ten years his senior it made her feel giddy how he would look at her with hooded eyes.

Sarah wakes out of her memory to the sound of Lucifer groaning as he sets down her chest armour, "Oh, that's kind of heavy." Looking over at her, he smirks, "Your eyes got distant there for a moment."

She smiles and nods, "Yea, just remembering when we met. How you got jumped by the Frankenstein's. How did you manage that, by the way?"

Lucifer laughs at the memory, but stops suddenly, grabbing his side. "Ow… don't make me laugh too hard, Sarah, wound's barely closed." He looks over at her, his eyes reaching her own. Concern lights up her eyes, her body tense about his pain. "Hey," he says softly, "I'm alright. Promise." He smiles at her, with his reassuring smile. Sarah nods, smiling back lightly, as her body relaxes, and calmness re-enters her eyes.

Sarah looks back towards Lucifer, "What did you mean when you said that you left a lot of people alive that you should have killed?"

Lucifer shrugs, "I mean just that. Look at Burke; I had a chance to kill him and I left that pass by. Now, he's resurfaced and has some connection to Talon Company. For three weeks now, Sarah, I've had those Talon assholes after me, even after clearing the base twice." Pulling the note from his pocket again, he sighs looking at it, "Whoever this 'president' is, they are definitely funding Talon. I'll just have to find them and cut the head from the snake."

"But it won't be by yourself, Lou, you'll have the Brotherhood behind you," Sarah says, taking his hand in hers. "Don't fight me on this, Lou. The Muties numbers are at an all time low and this Burke has not only attacked the man I love, but a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel as well." Lucifer smiles nodding at Sarah, "Once you've healed, we'll hunt down this son of a bitch; I promise."


End file.
